


日日

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sai is learning to love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv





	日日

一旦熟悉了光明的所在，便再也回不到見不得光的地底深處。  
那是種溫和暖活，讓他體會到希望的源頭。  
為了守護這些光，鳴人、小櫻、大和、卡卡西，還有其他的同伴，他自甘為根。  
為了讓木葉飛舞。

奈良鹿丸不過是個影子。  
他明白光明照射下陰影的存在，卻不知完全黑暗的恐怖。  
宇智波佐助不過是個瞎子。  
他被仇恨蒙蔽雙眼，未曾發現只要睜開眼睛光明就在咫尺眼前。  
但身在暗處的他們，現在都成了支持光明的要件。

段藏的根之教育或許是錯誤的。  
至少在鳴人給了他新的生存意義前，他深信斬除所有妨礙樹木生長妨礙的必須。  
在這逐漸和平的世代，已經沒有堅守這信條的需要。  
但他發覺，這根深蒂固的教育早已在他的心裡種下種子，連根拔不起。  
而他覺得沒有改變的必要。  
他可以為了同伴，再度回到黑暗之中，守護得來不易的光明。

※

脫去處處破洞的衣物，他將沾滿血跡的布料扔到木桶裡，等之後有人毀滅證據。  
忍具隨意放在置物櫃裡，他現在沒有整理的心情。  
在這夜晚時分，公用的浴室沒有其他人。  
他快步走進淋浴間，扭開水龍頭，讓水花沖去附著在頭髮皮膚上的血漬。  
不過是些皮肉傷，而且已經由醫療忍者治療過了。  
但他需要洗去血腥的味道。  
那是和他的同伴極不相稱的味道。

暗殺是他的擅長。  
暗部是他唯一能存在的地方。  
即使世代正步向和平，破壞安寧的威脅仍然存在。  
他是自願的。  
重新回到暗無天日的地方，成為木葉之根，好讓飛舞的木葉傳承火的意志。

確認身上沒有殘留的血漬，他停下水流，離開淋浴間，沒擦乾身子就換上便服。  
頂著頭濕漉漉的頭髮，他飛快往家的方向前進。

※

已經是深秋。  
夜晚的溫度明顯下降，他獨自奔跑在杳無人跡的街道上。  
頭髮滴下的水珠浸濕他的臉和衣領。  
好冷、好冷……  
他需要那個人。  
只有那個人可以驅走他浸透身心的寒意。

邁開腳步，家就快到了。  
現在是個有人會等待他的歸來的家，不是個僅有四面牆的密閉空間。  
他能看見臥室有燈光。  
她在。  
爬上樓梯，掏出鑰匙開門，動作一氣呵成，順利的連他都感到訝異。  
「祭？」  
這個名字曾不過是個代號，現在卻有了實質意義。  
「你回來了。」  
女人顧不得手邊的工作，慌忙走出房間迎接他，身後一頭金髮是溫暖的顏色。  
她在、她在。  
「井野……」  
「祭，你還好嗎？」  
柔軟的指尖觸碰他的臉頰，將因為潮濕貼在額前的頭髮撥開。  
他才發現他正喘著氣。  
急著趕回家，他連身為忍者應當使用的敏捷步伐都忘了。  
只看見她眼裡的擔憂。  
「你又……」  
他不想聽。  
用自己的嘴唇覆上她的，將所有的聲音強行吞進他的腹裡。  
他知道她要說什麼。  
她要問他為什麼又去執行暗殺任務、她要問他有沒有受傷、她要問他是誰要他執行這個任務、她要問他為什麼不好好照顧自己、她要問他為什麼不相信她和同伴。  
吞吐氧氣之間，他不給她機會漏出半個字句。  
他應該解釋，他應該道歉。  
可眼下他只有佔有懷中女人的欲望。  
一點也好，他需要從她身上汲取點溫度。  
才不會再感到體內滲透骨髓的寒意。

抱起她是輕而易舉。  
腳騰空，她驚呼，反射性地用雙手環抱他。  
進到臥房，他謹慎地將她放置在床上。  
未得到允許，傾身再次吻上她，而她沒有反抗。  
他能聞到草藥和花的味道。  
可以的話他希望能沾滿這香氣永不消去，但總是很快就被墨水和血的氣味掩蓋。  
吻過唇，吻過頰，吻過耳，吻過髮。  
枕在她的頸窩間，他不敢抬頭看她。  
「祭，沒事的。」  
纖細的手臂環上他的背，輕聲的安慰在耳邊讓他感到羞愧。  
他不過是個膽小鬼，總是任性地利用她的溫柔，來讓自己好過。  
手溜過她的腰過小腹至衣物底下的私處。  
他是如此熟知她的身體，手指探入私處，感到乾澀的柔軟。  
他不想弄傷她，卻同時沒有能克制自己的把握。  
「祭……」  
好喜歡她的懷抱、好喜歡她的溫暖、好喜歡她的包容。  
「井野，張開嘴。」  
他將手指放進她的口腔，感到舌頭仔細舔過指間，唾液潤滑了指節。  
快點、快點……  
此刻的他沒有一點冷靜和矜持，覺得潤滑夠了便伸出手指，再次探進她的私處。  
能感到她因為敏感而身軀顫抖，不住抓緊他的衣服。  
他恨不得就此陷入她的溫柔再也不離開。  
到她的身體足夠適應他的侵入，他立刻脫去二人下身的衣物，蓄勢待發的勃起挺進她的深處。  
她的喘息和呻吟在耳邊，讓他一次又一次加重力度。  
身體終於感到些溫度。  
和眼角正不斷流出的灼熱水液。  
對不起……對不起……  
「沒事的，祭，別哭。」  
她紅潤的唇吻過他的髮，柔和的手掌平緩地拍著他的背。  
「我會一直陪著你的。」  
張口，他只覺得呼吸變得更加困難，還有怎麼也止不住眼淚。  
咬牙，他這次挺進到了極限，和欲望的頂點。

※

窗外鳥鳴細碎，陽光稍微透過窗簾灑落室內。  
祭睜開眼睛。  
這是他近日來睡得較安穩的一天。  
眨眨酸澀的眼睛，祭感覺雖然有得到充分的休息，疲憊卻仍有些許殘留。  
眼前是井野安祥的睡臉，只要看著這般祥和的景象，祭就會不自覺嘴角上揚。  
那是打從心底發出的真摯微笑。  
祭吻過井野的臉頰，接著起床離開。

快速淋浴後，祭走進廚房開始準備早餐。  
白飯、味噌湯、煎蛋卷、醬菜，不是特別豐盛的內容，但是他用心做的。  
這算是種賠罪的方式吧，祭想。  
同樣的情況已經重複了幾次。  
在他要承受不住執行暗部的任務後，總是要藉由索求井野的身體來發洩。  
井野從未拒絕他。  
祭總是在擁抱井野的時候想，他是什麼時候變得如此懦弱。  
受過的根之教育蕩然無存。  
祭邊想著事，還是手法熟練地將鍋中的蛋卷翻面。  
井野喜歡吃甜的蛋卷，所以做了這個口味。  
一旁煮好的白飯冒著裊裊蒸氣，已經盛在碗中的味噌湯裡漂浮著豆腐和蔥花。  
「早。」  
背後隨即感到肢體的接觸，井野給了他一個擁抱，小口吐露的氣息拂過他的後頸。  
祭又對因為陷入思考而忽略周遭的自己感到懊惱。  
眼下的情況自然是毫無威脅，但以前那個冷靜敏銳的自己究竟跑了哪去。  
「祭，抱歉，我嚇到你了嗎？」  
見祭動也不動，井野這下反倒擔心。  
「沒有，我只是不想煎焦掉蛋卷。」  
蛋卷已經是可口的金黃色。  
關掉爐火，祭才轉身面對井野，在她的臉頰上輕啄個吻。  
「早安，美女。」  
祭微笑，這回是單純的表象。  
「你有睡好嗎？」  
井野伸手撫上祭的臉，指腹輕輕按摩著眼眶下的黑暈。  
「我有，這應該是執行任務的時候沒什麼睡的關係。」  
這不是謊話，但祭還是感到心虛。  
「你今天有工作嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
報告什麼的可以晚點再說。  
覆上井野輕柔動作的手，祭相當享受這舒緩的氣氛。  
「那你今天要好好休息喔。」  
「我會。」  
低頭，這次祭準確地給井野一個深吻。  
「你能陪……」  
「那可以吃了嗎？」  
井野歪過頭看祭的身後。  
「我等等還要去醫院。」  
「馬上好。」  
她的工作很重要。

「好吃嗎？」  
看井野吃得津津有味，這問題似乎是白問，但祭還是想要些肯定。  
「祭做的蛋卷最好吃了。」  
他總是會記下她喜歡的口味，然後努力重現，就為了見到她滿足的表情。  
「那今天晚上換我做飯，祭想吃什麼？」  
好像昨晚的事情沒發生過，兩個人悠閒地吃著早餐，閒話家常。  
祭經常在想井野是怎麼做到的。  
「……嗯，我不知道，還是該說還沒想到。」  
喝了口湯，有些涼了。  
「是嘛，那你想好要告訴我。」  
將最後一塊蛋卷吃掉，井野雙手合十感謝這一餐。  
「或是祭你晚點和我一起去買菜。」  
「你今天幾點下班？」  
「今天到兩點。」  
井野收拾起餐具，輕聲放進水槽。  
「我去接你！」  
放下手中的筷子，祭少見激動的回應。  
井野著實轉過身來，一張臉愣著，一雙眼盯著，讓祭頓時察覺自己的不尋常。  
「好嗎？」  
看祭窘迫的樣子，井野嫣然一笑。

「真的要好好休息喔。」  
送井野到玄關，沒得到離別吻，卻換到個叮嚀。  
「多睡點，你的臉色好差。」  
井野疼惜地摸摸他的頭、撓撓他的髮，像是在對待個孩子。  
身為一名醫療忍者，井野的職責不只是治療身體上的傷，也幫助尚不善言語的孩子描述他們對戰後的不安和害怕，進而協助他們調適。  
井野能夠清楚地查明對方的心情，甚至不需要使用忍術。  
或許是因為這樣，所以她總是知道怎麼安慰自己。  
「你再不走要遲到了。」  
其實他想要她陪著，但他也知道不可以打擾她的工作。  
「晚點見囉祭！」  
臨走前在祭的側臉留下個吻，井野蹬著腳步輕快地離去。  
獨留祭一個人呆望著闔上的大門，久久不能自己。  
伸手撫過井野方才落下吻痕的地方，甚至還留有唇膏印。  
祭頓時覺得臉頰發熱，胸口洋溢的暖意流竄全身。

良久，待情緒稍加鎮定，祭才開始了家居的一天。  
將水槽裡的碗盤洗乾淨，接著進臥室拿棉被去陽台上晒，好讓陽光蒸散些昨夜的情慾氣息。  
然後他就躺在床鋪上，側身一趴。  
井野總說這時候的他像隻在太陽下午睡的黑貓。  
他記得他以前是不怎麼喜歡陽光的。  
過去住的個人公寓也只有一扇窗，只有在畫圖時為了採光而打開。  
現在不同了，他喜歡太陽的和煦光芒，如同被人懷抱的感覺。  
漸漸的，他閉上眼睛，舒適地進入夢鄉。

※

「祭，你沒事吧？」  
「我很好，謝謝關心，小櫻。」  
但小櫻望向祭明顯是睡亂的頭髮，臉上還有似乎是壓過枕頭的紅印。  
認識他也有頗長一段時間，小櫻從未見過祭如此不修邊幅的樣子。  
「是嗎？」  
小櫻決定不追究細節。  
「來找井野？我剛剛看她見完最後一個病人了，你等一下就好。」  
「我知道了。」  
祭擺出招牌笑容，作為話題的句點。  
再看祭一眼，小櫻猶豫是不是該提醒他整理下儀容。  
「祭！你怎麼這個樣子？」  
井野適時的出現倒是讓小櫻鬆了口氣。  
見井野迅速地站到祭的面前，伸手就是親暱的舉動，小櫻在心裡一面感嘆，一面為祭感到高興。  
和初時見面不同，祭逐漸融入群體生活，已經沒有過去的冷漠。  
「我……差點睡晚了。」  
「所以你鏡子也不看就跑出來了？」  
井野一臉訝異，但還是溫柔地替祭撥正頭髮。  
因為身高差距井野需要踮起腳尖，祭順勢扶著她的腰，一對俊男美女互相依偎就旁人看來是挺美好的畫面。  
看在某人眼裡倒不是滋味。  
「好了井野豬，快帶著你家男人走，不要妨礙我們工作。」  
不要一直放閃啊混蛋這樣只會凸顯她遠距離戀愛的孤單！  
小櫻擺手趕人，只得到井野的調侃。  
「小櫻你不要沒有人陪就嫉妒我們嘛！」  
接著井野和祭就被小櫻轟出了醫院大門。

※

「想吃什麼？」  
兩個人並肩走過商店街，沒有特別的目的。  
經過擺有蔬果的攤位，井野會稍作觀察，卻也拼湊不出特別的料理組合。  
「井野做的都好吃。」  
祭微笑，如預期看井野的臉染上淡淡的紅暈。  
「別開玩笑了，幫忙想想，不然今天晚上就沒得吃。」  
「我沒在開玩笑，井野做的菜我都喜歡。」  
望向祭認真的笑容，井野悶不吭聲，心裡湧起的卻是按耐不住的喜悅。  
祭的話總是不合時宜，又那麼真實。  
到現在還是讓井野難以捉摸。  
「就算我把鹽放得太多你也喜歡？」  
「嗯，喜歡。」  
「糖放多了呢？」  
「也喜歡。」  
「你不是在敷衍我吧？」  
井野嘆氣，最後又是這樣，演變成不知所以的對話。  
同時井野也生不了氣，因為祭不過是單純，雖然話還是不合時宜。  
「再想不到，在外面吃也行。」  
聞言，祭拉拉井野的長髮，成功引起她的注意。  
「但我想吃井野做的菜……」  
附上如小狗般可愛的沮喪神情。  
這傢伙又看了什麼書學到這種奇怪的知識啊！  
問題是她對這種最沒轍。  
「……好啦，反正還有時間，看到什麼想吃就告訴我。」  
「嗯。」  
牽起井野的手，十指交扣，祭滿足地說。  
「慢慢走吧。」  
在人聲鼎沸的街道，兩個人悠閒漫步。

祭從未想過他能適應這樣的生活。  
在嘈雜的環境裡，在喜歡的人身旁，露出自己真實的一面。  
「吶，井野。」  
抬頭。  
「謝謝你。」  
緊抿唇。  
「我很愛你喔。」  
滿臉通紅。


End file.
